I Love You
by blackbowtielily
Summary: Based on the Teennick now or never promo. When Clare yelled "Did you erase me form your memory,Did you ever love me at all!"
1. Chapter 1

"Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?" my last words came out as a whisper. I know that me yelling at him in front of most of the Degrassi students was hypocritical when after all I was the one who dumped him, but how dare he? How dare he walk around school with this creature who calls herself Imogen in his arms. How dare he pretend like I don't even exist. Didn't he love me? Didn't he crash his most prized possession for me? I've kept calm while Imogen shot daggers

at me and when she would purposely kiss him in front of me at his locker. She was well aware that my locker was next to his. She was also well aware that I still loved him. Everyone could see it, of course everyone, but him. He told me he had no feelings for me anymore, I believe him. He has done so well at showing it too. Every time he sees her, he smiles that beautiful smile that he would only bring out around me. Now I wonder how many girls has he made feel special. I bet there were many because he is the most precious thing that could ever happen in a girl's life. A precious liar, that is. I now doubt the times he told me he loves me

now I believe it was just an obsession. I may have "ripped his heart out", but he looks very well mended to me. He took mine and stomped it on the ground like the beautiful monster he is. I regretted the day I left him at the hospital, but I only wanted some space from his crazed obsession of me.

I stayed quiet watching them get lost in each other's eyes. That's fine. It's ok to move on, but when Imogen called me a Jesus loving prude, he laughed and agreed. I did what I've wanted to do all along for months. I finally snapped. _"Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?"_ he saw my despair

all he did was smile at me. "I want you hurt, how I did." It all made sense from there. I just did what I usually did with all of my problems. I ran away. To a dark alley and cried until I was met with forest green eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, but I quickly moved my head to the side giving him my cheek. "You never answered my question?" he very well knew I was talking about my outburst at "The Dot". "Clare, you know I love you." I looked in his eyes to find a trace of lies, but failed.

"Then why do you treat me this way?" I curled into a ball in the dirty alley not caring about getting dirty. All I cared about was being with Eli again, but I know that wasn't going to happen. "It's the only way for me to move on from you. It hurts not looking at you it wouldn't be fair to Imogen if I even took a glance at you because then I

wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting to be with you again." He spoke sincerely, but at this point I understood that I needed to move on because like I said a few months ago, we're not meant to be together. "Go, go back to Imogen she's probably waiting for you and she is your girlfriend so don't keep her waiting." I flinched at my words because it was going to be hard letting him go, but I can't promise him things that I won't be able to own up to. Because I love him is why I need to let him go, I

don't want to make promises I won't keep, I don't want to break his heart for the second time. Imogen will be good for him, in know that for a fact. Even though I know she hates me, she doesn't hate Eli. I just want him to be happy. "But Clare, I love-"I can't let him do this to himself again. "I can't guarantee that I won't go running away from an argument. I'm sorry now go to Imogen you can't break her heart how I broke yours. I broke your heart, but she hasn't. We're history because we could never be together." I spotted a tear coming from his eye, I continued "If you love me you would just leave, please I want you to be happy." With that he kissed my hand, "I will

never forget you, I promise I'll make her happy." He walked away, but there was one thing I still needed to say "ELI!" he stopped walking and turned around. I couldn't control myself I ran to him and jumped on him and kissed him. I felt the warm taste of his lips that I've been longing for since the day at the hospital. He didn't reject me, he kissed me back. In that instant I knew he really never did stop loving me. I jumped off of him and hugged him his arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you" just as

* * *

><p>he leaned in for another kiss, "Eli!" a voice called out we both turned our heads to the owner of the voice alarmed. Just a few feet away from us stood Imogen.<p>

**I'm horrible sorry, but this was just a One Shot so the rest of the story is in your hands and imagination. What do you think happened? This is only my second fanfic, but I had a lot of fun writing it this is my longest fanfic so far there are many more to come. While you wait for another one of my awesome stories take a look at that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON and review. I take constructive critisizm very well if receive at least 10 reviews I will consider turning this into a two shot.**

**Blackbowtielily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I was bored and I decided to add another chapter to "I Love You" because I was kind of irritated myself like "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" so I decided to write this it is a but shorter than the other one. I apologize. Anyway read on : )**

"Imogen.", Eli looked at the girl full of fury in front of him, perplexed. If she were a cartoon character smoke would be fuming from out of her ears. Both of her hands were balled into fists, her jaw was clenched and she breathed very heavily. She always had a very short temper, the other day she almost ripped Eli's head off because he wanted to go to the washroom while they were making out. Eli never thought of her as nothing, but a rebound. She was a rebound to get over Clare, but every time they were together he couldn't help to think about Clare. Every time Imogen would speak to him he would just dose off and remember the times when Clare was his and they were happy together, that is until he went a little psycho.

Imogen walked towards Clare and Eli, keeping her eyes shut as she was doing so, then she opened them. "What are you doing here with _her?_" Imogen shot Clare a stony stare. She crossed her arms and put them in front of her chest, tapping her left foot and arched her eyebrow, as if waiting for an explanation. "I'm waiting. What? Nothing to say?" she menacingly smirked. Imogen liked Eli, but not as much as hurting other people. She wanted to hurt Clare because she seemed to have always get in the way of her and Eli's relationship. "Eli, was just telling me that he n-never want t-to see me a-a-again." Clare stuttered and her eyes were locked at the ground. Imogen could already sense she was a bad liar. "You're lying, what does, Eli see in you anyway you're just an ugly prude! He should pay more attention to me, I'm sexy and beautiful and you? You're just some Jesus-loving man stealer! Better go to church now and confess your sins. Go, run along." Imogen was yelling at Clare boisterously, because everything in her life was always taken away from her, but not this time Eli was the only thing she had.

Clare stood there with tears streaming down her blue orbs. Clare knew she was right, maybe Eli was only with her to make fun of her because she will never have a chance with a guy as perfect as him. "Don't talk to her like that-" Eli shouted at Imogen only to be interrupted by her. "Don't defend her! I'm your girlfriend!" Imogen was getting heated by the second. "No Eli she's right, I'll go now. I wish you both the best. Goodbye Eli." With that Clare walked away without a single regret because this was all for Eli, she sacrificed her happiness for Eli because she would regain it once Eli was happy again, even if it meant they couldn't be together. That day March 14, 2012 was the last time Clare ever made contact with Eli. She did what Imogen told her to do, she confessed for her sins and she was forgiven. She knew Imogen loathed her a great deal, but maybe she had a soft spot for her because otherwise on that day Imogen would have destroyed her. Imogen was one to fight people she had fun out of it, but just maybe she liked Clare enough not to. Oh, Imogen was still her enemy, but you know God said, _love your enemies._

**I'm going to leave at that this was only a twoXshot and that's it. Well thank you for reading, I greatly appreciate it, and feel free to read the Degrassi Poems I have. Please feel free to click that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON and well, review!**

**~Blackbowtielily**


End file.
